


Реверс

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: В конце концов, так легко получить смертельную рану от простого перочинного ножа.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: Томитаке | Ирие | Акасака. Поочередно становиться главными антагонистами в игровой петле.
> 
> Реверс — оборотная сторона монеты или медали.

Томитаке ступает по траве осторожно, стараясь не испачкать кровью только что купленные кроссовки. Тихо щелкает затвор камеры – Томитаке думает, что снимки выйдут превосходными.  
Прибитое к берегу тело так похоже на сломанную куклу. Мокрые зеленые волосы будто иссохшие склизкие водоросли. А в алой от садящегося солнца воде совершенно не видно крови.  
Томитаке усмехается, делая последний снимок. Еще никогда Шион Сонозаки не была настолько красива, настолько идеальна. А жизнь… всегда была лишь помехой для истинного искусства.

Доктор Ирие неторопливо натягивает на руки медицинские перчатки, светит лампой прямо в лицо и будто бы не замечает в глазах Сатоко искренний, животный страх. Не слышит ее хриплого шепота, молящего о пощаде. Не видит, как напряжено ее худенькое, распластанное на операционном столе тело.  
Доктор Ирие сжимает в ладони скальпель и почти с нежностью треплет девчушку по щеке.  
Все скоро кончится, золотце. Совсем скоро…  
Сатоко бессильно зажмуривает глаза.

Мамору встречает Рику на автобусной остановке.  
Маленькая. Хрупкая. И такая наивная.  
Рика говорит ему о Хинамидзаве, рассказывает все секреты и сама от этого радуется, словно пятилетний ребенок. Ходит за ним хвостиком, тянет за руку, лепечет что-то едва разборчиво. И Мамору приходится выдавливать из себя улыбку, приходится идти следом. Лишь бы не спугнуть ненароком.   
Мамору не знает, на сколько еще хватит его терпения. Не знает, сколько еще проживет Фуруде Рика. Не знает, когда именно одним простым ударом перечеркнет всю ее жизнь. 

А пока… улыбайся, Мамору, улыбайся.  
В конце концов, так легко получить смертельную рану от простого перочинного ножа.

Неправда ли?


End file.
